customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 38
last time 5 kanzenseihas were achieved including Sayaka Asami. who did it for the 6th time in her career this time the course is harder than ever and 50 men and 50 women in total will take on the brutal course this show was firstly broadcasted on ITV England then broadcast on TBS Japan and for the 1st time VTV Vietnam aired Ninja Warrior. NBC USA it for the 38th straight time along with ITV and TBS and Nine Network Australia who broadcasted it for the 2nd time Commentators 1st Chair: Ryusuke Ito 1 1-58 Stage 2 2nd Chair: Kengo Komada 1 59-80 Stage 4 3rd Chair: Shinya Sugiyama 1 81-90 4th Chair: Ichiro Furutachi 1 91-100 Stage 3 Stage 1 50 seconds 1 rope glider kai have to glide 10m instead of a rough estimate of about 5m 2 downhill trip 3 tilting slider in Stage 2 4 pipe hold 5 trump trip created to mock trump 6 halfpipe tilt 7 baton pass 8 diamond dash 9 double twister 10 ladders of doom ladders 7m Competitors 1 Yasuko Chiba 4. pipe hold 2 Hiroyuki Asaoka 10. ladders of doom. timed out as soon as he pressed the buzzer. he timed out mainly because he nearly failed he trump trip and stumbled over the diamond dash and swung around for a long time on the double twister 3 Kayo Haga 6. halfpipe tilt 4 Akira Omori 7. baton pass 5 Greg Trevelyan 1. rope glider kai 6 Rena Akiyama CLEAR 19.4 seconds left. youngest competitor in the history of ninja warrior to clear Stage 1 at 16 years old 7 Minami Ono 9. double twister 8 Aya Asahina CLEAR 17.0 seconds left 9 Hiroyuki Sato 2-4 3. tilting slider 10 Hiroyuki Sato 25 3. tilting slider 11 Chie Tanabe 4. pipe hold 12 Karl Fow CLEAR 15.4 seconds left 13 Jeremiah Morgan CLEAR 15.0 seconds left 14 Yuka Ogura CLEAR 30.0 seconds left. one of the youngest people to ever clear Stage 1 at 19 years old 15 Kenji Takahashi 3. tilting slider 16 Do Duy Quan 1. rope glider kai 17 Tomomi Hanzawa 4. pipe hold 18 Jun Sato 3. tlting slider 19 Hikari Izumi 9. double twister 20 Takeru 8. diamond dash 21 Mat Redho 4. pipe hold 22 Ranmaru 7. baton pass. foot skimmed water on landing 23 Joji Amano 1. rope glider kai 24 Quest O Neal 9. double twister 25 Yuji Suzuki 6. halfpipe tilt 26 Mako Ogawa 6. halfpipe tilt 27 Murtadlo 7. baton pass 28 Saori Yoshida 1. rope glider kai 29 Sufian 9. double twister 30 Ryoichi Tsukada 9. double twister 31 Kazue Watanabe 8. diamond dash 32 Danee Marmolejo CLEAR 13.4 seconds left 33 Andrew Roo Yori 8. diamond dash. fell on the same obstacle he failed on American Ninja Warrior 10s Minneapolis Qualifiers 34 Eriko Satsusa 8. diamond dash 35 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 7. baton pass 36 Nami Ichinohe 2. downhill trip 37 Can Yutaka 2. downhill trip 38 Saki Sasuki 2. downhill trip 39 Takayuki Kawashima 1. rope glider kai 40 Thomas Stillings 9. double twister 41 Airi Tsuyuki 2. downhill trip 42 Do Van Quang 1. rope glider kaI 43 Maiko Sadoyama CLEAR 16.0 seconds left 44 Motohide Oya 2. downhill trip 45 Mika Ikeda CLEAR 14.1 seconds left 46 Mirabella Afnu CLEAR 13.2 seconds left 47 Tetsuji Uemura 7. baton pass 48 Yoko Yagishita 4. pipe hold 49 Owen Drew 1. rope glider kai. arm skimmed the water on landing platform 50 Sarah Molasky CLEAR 31.0 seconds left 51 Mohammad Farid Isham 6. halfpipe tilt 52 Takashi Yo 4. pipe hold 53 RUO 2. downhill trip 54 Makoto Nagano 8. diamond dash 55 Brittany Hanks 2. downhill trip 56 Kane Kosugi 1. rope glider kai 57 Yuko Mizuno 2. downhill trip 58 Naoki Iketani 1. rope glider kai 59 Madoka Yamaguchi CLEAR 31.0 seconds left 60 Asuka Yamaguchi CLEAR 31.5 seconds left 61 Sebastian Preito CLEAR 29.3 seconds left 62 AYA CLEAR 14.5 seconds left 63 Nao Watanabe CLEAR 3.3 seconds left 64 Jordan Jovtchev CLEAR 13.8 seconds left 65 Yuko Horizoe CLEAR 12.0 seconds left 66 Marco Jubes CLEAR 12.1 seconds left 67 Tasha Schwikert CLEAR 4.0 seconds left 68 Naoto Amano 2. downhill trip 69 RENA CLEAR 30.6 seconds left 70 Amir Hamzah 4. pipe hold 71 Rie Komiya CLEAR 31.0 seconds left 72 Le Van Thuc 1. rope glider kai 73 Andrea Hah 2. downhill trip 74 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 33.0 seconds left 75 Aoi Koike 1. rope glider kai 76 Mohammad Luky 4. pipe hold 77 Shingo Yamamoto 2. downhill trip 78 Olivia Vivian CLEAR 4.0 seconds left 79 Betsy Burnett 2. downhill trip 80 Martua Ambarita 4. pipe hold 81 Mika Watanabe CLEAR 2.0 seconds left 82 David Campbell 3. tilting slider. 1st person to fail the rope portion of the tilting slider 83 Zico Desriera 3. tilting slider 84 Nozomi Okashima 4. pipe hold 85 Mohammed Kaldon 2. downhill trip 86 Masami Yusa CLEAR 0.6 seconds left 87 Maho Sugiyama CLEAR 14.0 seconds left 88 Nick Saiful Nazri CLEAR 5.0 seconds left 89 Yoko Mori CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 90 Mathis Kid Owhadi 7. baton pass. foot skimmed the water on landing after he started to rush after he only had 15 seconds left after the trump trip 91 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 36.0 seconds left 92 Momoe Nakanishi CLEAR 23.8 seconds left 93 Shinya Kishimoto CLEAR 9.8 seconds left 94 Sakiko Okabe CLEAR 35.4 seconds left 95 Tomoyuki 7. baton pass 96 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 37.2 seconds left 97 Tomoko Ono 2. downhill trip 98 Airi Yoshihama CLEAR 38.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 99 Yuumi Seimiya 4. pipe hold 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 28.9 seconds left 100 attempts 35 clears Stage 2 120 seconds 1 rope jungle 2 super salmon ladder rungs 3 wave runner the 2nd board tilts to one side you are disqualified 4 swinging pegboard 5 wingnut alley 6 cat grab are foam to prevent injuries like what happened on american ninja warrior 6 Competitors 6 Rena Akiyama CLEAR 45.0 seconds left. youngest ever person to clear Stage 2 at 16 8 Aya Asahina CLEAR 43.9 seconds left 12 Karl Fow 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 15th rung 13 Jeremiah Morgan 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 21st rung 14 Yuka Ogura CLEAR 78.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time ever until Kishimotos run 32 Danee Marmolejo 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 31st rung 43 Maiko Sadoyama 5. wingnut alley 45 Mika Ikeda 6. cat grab 46 Mirabella Afnu 3. wave runner. fell at 1st board 50 Sarah Molasky 4. swinging pegboard 59 Madoka Yamaguchi CLEAR 40.0 seconds left 60 Asuka Yamaguchi CLEAR 43.6 seconds left 61 Sebastian Preito 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 9th rung 62 AYA CLEAR 65.6 seconds left 63 Nao Watanabe 1. rope jungle 64 Jordan Jovtchev 1. rope jungle 65 Yuko Horizoe 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 16th rung 66 Marco Jubes 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 17th rung 67 Tasha Schwikert CLEAR 67.0 seconds left 69 RENA 3. wave runner. disqualified on 2nd board 71 Rie Komiya CLEAR 64.6 seconds left 74 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 78 Olivia Vivian 3. wave runner. disqualified on 2nd board 81 Mika Watanabe 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 19th rung 86 Masami Yusa CLEAR 48.0 seconds left. struggled on cat grab but still cleared with lots of time to spare 87 Maho Sugiyama 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 32nd rung 88 Nick Saiful Nasri CLEAR 44.0 seconds left. struggled on cat grab but still cleared with lots of time to spare 89 Yoko Mori 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 28th rung 91 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 35.0 seconds left. struggled on super salmon ladder 92 Momoe Nakanishi CLEAR 64.0 seconds left 93 Shinya Kishimoto CLEAR 94.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time ever until Asamis run 94 Sakiko Okabe 3. wave runner. fell on 1st board 96 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 93.7 seconds left. failed to beat Stage 2 speed record by just 0.3 seconds and Kishimotos record was later broken by Sayaka Asami 98 Airi Yoshihama 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 19th rung. tried to rush the ladder so she could get the fastest time of the tournament and fastest Stage 2 time ever 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 100.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time ever. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament. completed the stage 2 course after 20 seconds on the dot 35 attempts 16 clears Stage 3 285 seconds 1 floating boards 2 floating tile hang 3 jumping bars bars 4 ultimate cliffhanger ninja warrior 7 version 5 sending climber 6 downhill pipe drop 7 double spider flip 8 pipe into dome then slide 9 domino hill 12 12 8 allowed to use your hands 10 double dome jump at the end and handholds attached to the dome Competitors 6 Rena Akiyama CLEAR 87.0 seconds left. youngest person in the history of ninja warrior to clear Stage 3 at 16. the 1st person to attempt and clear the sending climber was untouched in SASUKE. 1st person to attempt the floating tile hang was untouched in its 1st tournament 8 Aya Asahina 5. sending climber. 1st person to fail the sending climber 14 Yuka Ogura 8. pipe into dome then slide. fell off the dome 59 Madoka Yamaguchi 9. domino hill. fell on 7th domino in red zone 60 Asuka Yamaguchi 10. double dome. failed the 3m jump 62 AYA 2. floating tile hang. touched the ropes and was disqualified and later fell onto the mat 67 Tasha Schwikert 1. floating boards 71 Rie Komiya CLEAR 176.0 seconds left. on the pipe into dome then slide the dome went away so she made the jump for it with the pipe and landed it and she had an ultra fast pace on domino hill and almost failed the jump as she only had her fingertips on the landing of the double dome put pulled herself up to clear the stage 74 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 250.0 seconds left. touched his hands on domino hill but the producers let him carry on as youre allowed to touch your hands on Ninja Warriors version of domino hill. fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 86 Masami Yusa 10. double dome. failed the 3m jump 88 Nick Saiful Nasri 1. floating boards 91 Maho Tanaka 2. floating tile hang. grip in fingers gave out 92 Momoe Nakanishi 6. downhill pipe drop 93 Shinya Kishimoto 9. domino hill. fell on 12th domino on yellow zone. did touch his hands on the dominoes alot and started to lose balance 96 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 174.0 seconds left. 1st Stage 3 clear to be digested. only showed miyake on the double dome 100 Sayaka Asami 1. floating boards 16 attempts 4 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:106m 28 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 45m 2 final stage salmon ladder 40m rungs called the salmon ladder and salmon ladder jugo dan 3 rope climb 21m Competitors 6 Rena Akiyama 3.rope climb. about 91m up. timed out 71 Rie Komiya KANZENSEIHA 1.0 seconds left. now the 2nd best competitor in ninja warrior history as this is her 3rd kanzenseiha 74 Gosuke Yokoyama KANZENSEIHA 4.0 seconds left. if miyake fails or achieves kanzenseiha in a slower time than 4.0 seconds the men win the 3rd battle of the sexes style tournament for the very 1st time. however if miyake does a faster time than 4.0 the women win for the 3rd straight time 96 Ayako Miyake 3. rope climb. about 105m up. about 20m up the rope climb. because of Miyake failing the men win this time by a cats whisker 4 attempts 2 kanzenseihas Best Performance:Gosuke Yokoyama [for bringing the trophy to the men and achieving kanzenseiha faster than Komiya